Crash into Me
by Rogue-Flamez
Summary: After the Alvarez war, Gildarts decides to stick around and stay with his family. Of course, spending time with Cana means spending time with Lucy, her best friend. Gildarts is fucked. Lucy was so happy for Cana that Gildarts was around more often now, happy that her friend truly had a father in her life. This meant Lucy was spending more time with the man as well. Boy, she's lucky
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! Welcome to my first LuDarts fic! This is the ship that actually got me into Fairy Tail crack ships. Thank you to LittlePrincessNana for that! ;)**

**And yes the title is a pun based of Gildarts's magic because I'm a sucker for puns and dad jokes.**

* * *

"Another round, please, Mira!" Cana hollered from the table in the back corner of the guild.

"Coming up!" Mira called sweetly.

Gildarts grinned and clapped his hand on Cana's back, "I got this round, kiddo."

"Woo hoo!" Cana cheered, "Thanks, old man."

Lucy, across from them, chuckled, "She's going to run you into the ground at that rate."

Gildarts waved the concern off, "Meh, I just got back from a mission so I figured we could celebrate."

"Yeah, they stopped partying so much now that you're back all the time," Cana pouted, "Gotta make more excuses."

"Cana, are you saying you want me to leave again?" Gildarts asked with wide eyes, full of fake tears.

Lucy giggled as Cana rolled her eyes.

"You're embarrassin', you know that?" Cana muttered.

Gildarts just grinned and threw his arms around Cana and started spouting about how much he loved her. A slight pang shot through Lucy at that, but it was gone as soon as it came. And, thankfully, Mira had brought out the next round of their drinks.

"You two are so adorable," she gushed at the father-daughter duo.

"Thanks, Mira! This round's on me," Gildarts said, looking as happy as ever.

Mira smiled sweetly and nodded before heading back to the bar. The trio at the table downed their shots as a table flew over their heads, courtesy of Natsu.

"You dunderheads!" Cana screeched, "Can't I drink in peace?"

And then she joined the fray. Lucy chuckled and watched her friend for a bit before turning back to Gildarts.

"How'd the mission go?" she asked.

The older man smiled, "Piece of cake, of course. Group of bandits. They were pretty damn surprised to see the Gildarts there," he chuckled.

"I can imagine," Lucy replied, smirking, "One big, strong, scary man for a group of men I could probably down with my pinky? Sounds like overkill."

"Coming from the chick who's part of Team Natsu, AKA Team Overkill," Gildarts teased.

Lucy groaned and laid her head on the table, "Don't remind me," she muttered.

"Rent?" Gildarts chuckled.

Lucy, surprisingly, shook her head, "Nope. Book sales handled that, but my team eats all my food and I barely have the money for myself."

Gildarts furrowed his brows, "Have you told them?"

Lucy sighed, looking back up at him with tired eyes, "I have, but they always just insist on taking a mission with me to cover it, and you know what happens."

"Oh, jeez," Gildarts groaned, "Have you-"

"Tried going on my own?" Lucy deadpanned, "Yup, and Natsu just follows me and gets all petulant that I left him behind."

Gildarts's eyes followed said pink-haired man, trying to beat some sense into him with just his gaze. He loved the kid, but he was such a fucking moron sometimes and Gildarts wanted to smash him to pieces and reform him in a new and improved form. Not to mention, the past few months Gildarts had been back, he and Lucy had grown close and he found he cared for the woman. Perhaps not in the way a father of a friend should, but he did. The fact that he was pretty much whipped already slightly scared Gildarts, having not felt that way since Cornelia. And, shit, well Lucy was 19 and he was an old man. He wanted to help her. Give her his money, his home, his bed, his heart... but he was pretty sure he was going to either get rejected, get castrated by the guild, or both if he so much as gave Lucy more than a friendly hug.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and he grinned.

"How about you, Cana, and I go on a mission together, eh?"

Lucy's eyes widened, "You mean it?"

Gildarts smiled and nodded, "Hell yeah! I've seen how well you and Cana work together and I wouldn't mind spending some time with two of my favorite girls."

He said the last part before he could stop himself and he blushed a little, as did Lucy. However, her blush faded fast and she nodded with a bright smile on her face. Gildarts loved that smile.

"Sounds great!"

God, Gildarts was so fucking in love.

* * *

Lucy sank blissfully into her bath that night, sighing as the heat seeped into her muscles and helped her relax. She smiled as she remembered what had happened before she came home. How, after the fight, Cana came back to the table and the trio ordered dinner while Gildarts told Cana the plan to go on a mission together. Cana agreed under the condition that she and Lucy be given space for 'girl time', though Lucy knew Cana was ecstatic about the whole situation. They picked out a simple enough looking mission, monster hunting, and decided to meet the next morning at the guild hall for breakfast before taking the train to their job. Lucy blushed happily at the memory of Gildarts calling her one of his favorite girls. Though, she knew he probably saw her as a daughter she couldn't help but hope for something else...

She wanted his strong hands to hold her close, his beard to caress her chin and cheeks as he kissed her, or as he went down...

Lucy squeaked and shook her head of those thoughts.

She stayed in the bathtub until the water went cold, pouting as she unplugged the drain and stood up and dried off. She wished baths could last longer. She walked out to her room in her towel and started rummaging for some comfy sleepwear to put on before packing. She settled on a pink tank top and sleep pants, slipping them on before grabbing her suitcase and scampering around to pack her essentials. As she was zipping up, her door opened and she sighed.

"Cana, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms and giving her friend a glare.

Cana crossed her arms back, "You've got a thing for my dad, don't you?"

A blush broke across Lucy's face and she squeaked, again, "What?"

"You like my dad," Cana said, "I've seen the way you look at him, I'm not blind."

Lucy sighed and collapsed on her bed, "I'm such an idiot."

"You both are," Cana mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Lucy huffed.

Cana rolled her eyes, "Nothing. Just know, as weird as I think it is, I want you to be happy and you have my blessing."

With a wave, she was out the door again and darting outside.

"Cana!" Lucy cried after her, voice cutting through the quiet of the night.

* * *

**So, how was it?**

**Bye y'all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back! Just an FYI- I don't have an upload schedule. I just write and post whenever my college schedule allows for it. My current school project is lots of fun, but time-consuming. I'm an Architecture major, and it's pretty hectic lol. **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy's sleep was restless that night as she tossed and turned, mulling over Cana's words. She hated how obvious she was and hoped Gildarts hadn't caught on. God, that would be so incredibly embarrassing, Lucy might have Virgo dig her a hole and bury her alive. She just had to act normal for the duration of the mission tomorrow. She could do that, right? Probably... maybe... Lucy groaned and buried her face in her pillow before letting out a muffled scream. She was tired and frustrated, and she wished she could just sleep. But, it was too late for any type of sleep aid unless she wanted to be extra groggy tomorrow. As a last ditch effort, she tensed all the muscles in her body and slowly relaxed them one by one, focusing on her breathing until she finally started drifting off. That night, she dreamt of being tangled in bed with a man with a metal arm.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy trudged to the guild with her suitcase. Though the bags under her eyes were so large, she could pack those instead. She would ask Mira for a protein shake and a coffee so she could wake up, and hope that no one noticed how exhausted she was. Not likely. When she pushed the doors open, at 8am sharp, she was greeted cheerfully by Mira and Cana from the bar.

"Mornin' Luce!" Cana called out.

"Good morning, Lucy," Mira said sweetly.

Lucy smiled as best as she could, "Hey guys, good morning."

Cana and Mira both looked worried and the barmaid asked, "Are you ok, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, just didn't sleep well last night. Can I have a protein shake and a coffee please, Mira?"

The woman nodded and got to work on it as Lucy sat next to Cana who poked her cheek, "What's up, girly?"

Lucy sighed, "I told you, just tired."

Cana huffed a little, "No, you said you couldn't sleep and I want to know the reason."

Lucy lay her head on the table and blushed a little, "What you said last night kinda messed with me," she mumbled.

Cana laughed loudly and Lucy blushed more as Mira glanced curiously over at them.

"I meant it, Luce," Cana said, thankfully quieter, "If you're not gonna act on your feelings, then just forget about it, ok? I want you to be happy."

Lucy raised her head and smiled softly at her friend, grateful for her concern, even if it was a bit awkward.

"Thank you, Cana," she said quietly as Mira dropped her breakfast by.

The barmaid quirked her brow at Lucy and Cana, "What was so funny?"

Cana chuckled and slapped Lucy's back, "This girl stayed up too late writing, right before a mission! Figures."

Lucy silently thanked her friend as she pretended to huff in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah."

Mira giggled, "Oh, Lucy. How very you."

Lucy just grunted an affirmative and started drinking her coffee. She chugged half the mug before setting it down, causing Cana to snicker.

"Maybe my dad will let you nap on his lap on the train," she whispered into Lucy's ear with a grin.

Lucy promptly fell off her stool.

"Cana!" she screeched as she fumbled back upright.

The card mage was cackling, having a field day at her friend's expense, "Sorry, Luce! I gotta tease you."

Lucy rolled her eyes as she sat back down, muttering into her mug, "No you don't."

Cana just shrugged, mirth in her eyes as she watched Lucy finish her coffee before moving onto her shake.

"Did you already eat?" Lucy asked as she set her shake down.

Cana nodded, "Yup. No alcohol either, promised Pops."

She said the last part with slight annoyance, but Lucy smiled. Gildarts loved Cana and was looking out for her health now that he was back in her life. And, in all honesty, Cana was a grown woman and could simply refuse to listen, but she listened to his advice. Lucy knew Gildarts appreciated it, too, even if he didn't say anything. He and Cana did things for each other, not always using words to show they cared. She thought about their relationship as she sipped on her shake and wondered if her relationship with her dad could've been different if she hadn't been locked on Tenrou for seven years. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize she was sucking on her straw and pulling nothing up until she heard the slurping sound and looked down.

"I'm too tired for this," she sighed and pushed the cup away, though she felt a bit more refreshed with coffee and protein working into her system.

Cana was giggling a little at her friend and Lucy ignored her, turning her attention to the guild doors as they opened and Gildarts walked in. Her breath caught in her throat a little, as it always did when she saw him. His strong, muscular frame and long hair called to Lucy as he approached her and Cana. Gildarts caught her stare and grinned at her, waving in greeting.

"Mornin' girls! You ready to go?" he asked cheerfully.

Cana grinned back and threw an arm around Lucy's shoulders, "You bet, Pops!"

Gildarts looked questioningly at Lucy, who just smiled and got up to go.

"Well, we better get goin'," Gildarts urged, hoisting his sack higher on his shoulder.

"Good luck you three!" Mira shouted as they made their way out of the guild.

Lucy waved her hand, eyes focused on the expanse of Gildarts's back, both grateful and annoyed that his cape covered the view of his skintight shirt and ass. Cana nudged Lucy with her elbow and smirked knowingly at her and Lucy blushed. This was going to be... interesting, to say the least.

* * *

Gildarts really didn't know whether to think he was in heaven or hell. When they had boarded the train, Cana sat him next to Lucy who had fallen asleep quickly, body slumped against his. Her soft hair was caressing his arm, and he was immensely happy she was leaning against his good arm. Her face was peaceful and beautiful when she was sleeping, pretty pink lips opened slightly as her jaw slacked.

"Wow, dad, way to be subtle," Cana teased, rolling her eyes.

Gildarts sighed and looked at Cana who was sitting across from him, "Yeah, I know."

"I've never seen you hung up on a woman before," Cana said, "You seem to really like her."

Gildarts gave Cana a worried look, "So, you're not... mad?"

Cana shook her head, "Nah. I want you two to be happy."

"Do you think I have a chance?" Gildarts asked quietly, eyes falling back to look at Lucy again.

"I'm not tellin'," Cana scoffed, "That's for you to figure out. You're a grown man, have some balls."

Gildarts groaned in defeat and his head fell back against the wall, "Yeah, fine."

Cana sighed, "Look, Pops, I'll tell you one thing. Lucy's eyes are so open, they never hide what she feels, even if she tries. You should pay more attention to them."

Gildarts nodded, that was better than nothing at least.

* * *

The rest of the train ride was quiet, Cana and Gildarts played cards as Lucy continued to sleep, her head resting on Gildarts's lap as he used his arms. They chatted, too, about the guild mainly. Gildarts was still adamant about not being guild master, and he was very happy that Laxus's new girlfriend seemed to keep him in line well. He would make a great guild master some day. Levy and Gajeel were off on their anniversary trip, Elfman and Evergreen were public about their relationship now, and Cana confessed that she had been seeing Bickslow. Gildarts had simply nodded and hummed thoughtfully when she told him, mentally creating a list of all the ways to kill a man.

When the train stopped after a couple hours, Gildarts shook Lucy awake, sitting her upright before she realized where she had been sleeping, "C'mon, Lucy, we're here."

The woman scrunched her nose cutely and woke up, eyelashes fluttering as she blinked awake.

"Hey, Gildarts," she mumbled tiredly.

"How you feelin', Sleeping Beauty?" Cana teased.

"Better," Lucy said, and Gildarts was glad to see that the bags under her eyes had dissipated.

"Well, ladies," he said, "Let's get going and meet the client."

Cana and Lucy nodded and followed the man off the train and over to the city hall to meet the mayor. As soon as they walked in, Gildarts felt uneasy about the mayor. He was giving Lucy and Cana not-so-discreet perverted looks and Gildarts had to restrain himself from smashing the man through the ceiling.

"Hello, I'm mayor Ato. You must be the Fairy Tail mages that accepted the request to defeat the monsters in the forest."

"Yes, sir," Lucy said, "I am Lucy, and this is my friend Cana and her father, Gildarts."

The mayor paled, "The Gildarts?"

"Is that a problem?" Lucy questioned, quirking a brow challengingly.

Hot.

The mayor shook his head profusely, "No, of course not! I just wasn't expecting one such as him to be on a mission that wasn't S-Class."

"Well, I'm just here to be with my favorite girls while they kick some ass."

"Yes, well," the mayor gulped, "Thank you for your help. You will each be given 100,000 jewel for your efforts when you successfully get rid of the monsters that have been terrorizing my town."

Cana slung an arm over Lucy's shoulders, "You ready to kick some ass?"

"You bet!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey yall, I'm sorry about how long it took for me to publish this. I thought I would be able to write more now that I'm stuck at home bc of the pandemic. Turns out, a mass pandemic totally fucks with your mental health and can give you writer's block. So... yeah. I can't promise more consistent updates now, but I am determined to finish this story. **

* * *

Of course, Cana and Lucy were ready to kick ass, and they did so swiftly and efficiently. Dealing damage left and right, working well together to take the monsters down. Gildarts found himself getting all hot and bothered as he watched Lucy fight. She shifted from one star dress to the next, calling out the spirits she needed quickly and logically, and Gildarts really enjoyed watching her cause a small earthquake in her Taurus star dress. The quake sent many of the monsters flying onto their butts, with Cana taking them out completely with her card magic. Together, Lucy and Cana managed to take out every monster on their own, Gildarts merely watching proudly from the sidelines. Not that he minded.

Once all the monsters were finished, the trio made their way back into town to collect their reward. The mayor was sobbing profusely as he thanked them for their help, handing them their promised 100,000 jewel each, before unnecessarily hugging both Lucy and Cana.

"Men are gross," Cana lamented as they made their way to the inn they were staying at for the night.

"Tell me about it," Lucy muttered.

"I can go smack some sense into that pervert mayor if you want," Gildarts offered.

"Oh no," Lucy said firmly, "I'm not risking this reward money. It's not worth it. He's not worth it."

But you are, Gildarts thought to himself.

"We should get an early dinner," Cana supplied, slinging an arm around Lucy's shoulders, "That fighting has me starving."

"I wanna take a bath first," Lucy admitted, "You two can go ahead and eat without me."

Cana pat her friend's back, "Thanks, Lu. We'll bring you back some food, ok?"

Lucy smiled at her, "Thank you, Cana."

Gildarts cleared his throat, "I'm not hungry yet, Cana, you go and eat. I'll go to the inn with Lucy."

Mirth flashed in Cana's eyes for the briefest moment before she sighed in mock exasperation, "Feelin' the love, dad."

"Sorry kiddo," Gildarts said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Cana just rolled her eyes at him, "Whatever. I'll see you two later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Lucy giggled, "That leaves us with a lot of possibilities," she teased to Gildarts as they made their way to the inn.

The man nodded and smiled, trying not to think about his favorite possibilities. Most of which involved joining Lucy in her bath. The rest of the walk back to the inn was done in companionable silence, and the two of them said their goodbyes as they went into their designated rooms.

* * *

When the door closed behind Lucy, she slapped her cheeks, "Stop thinking about your best friend's dad like that," she chastised herself.

With an exhausted groan, she started slipping out of her clothes and wandered into the bathroom and started filling the tub. It wasn't as deep as the one in her apartment, but it was a bit longer. She put some of the complementary bubble bath in the water as it filled the tub and then pulled her hair up before sinking in with a blissful sigh.

"That's the stuff," she groaned in delight as the hot water soothed her muscles.

She summoned Plue to bathe with her and giggled as he inevitably shriveled into a pruney version of himself. Eventually, the hot water started becoming too much for Lucy and she sent Plue back to the spirit world and drained the tub, shivering as her body was exposed to the cold air. Once she had stepped out of the tub and dried off, she let her hair down and brushed it out, disentangling it carefully. Once she could easily run a brush through her hair, she stopped and exited the bathroom to change into pajamas. She smiled as she pulled them out; they were an older set of Heart Kreuz pjs, a pink pants and top set with the Heart Kreuz logo patterned on them. Once she was dressed, Lucy grabbed the book she had packed with her and settled into one of the armchairs in the room and got to reading.

* * *

When the door closed behind Gildarts, the man sighed and buried his face in his hands, rubbing his temples. Why the hell had he decided to come back to the inn with Lucy? It's not like anything could happen, but he was so desperate to be alone with her that the logical part of his brain had simply shut off and encouraged him to go back to the inn with her. It was times like this that he felt like a gross old man, no better than the creepy mayor. At least he didn't act on his creepy urges.

Oh, shut up, he thought to himself.

Despite Cana's blessing, Gildarts still felt guilty about his feelings for Lucy. He needed to get himself sorted quickly, because his heart (and dick) were both aching. His mind was a flurry of thoughts and emotions. On the one hand, he thought maybe he could march over to Lucy and Cana's room, knock on the door, and talk about this like civilized adults. Lucy was perpetually kind and forgiving, and he hoped that him telling her how he felt about her wouldn't make her want to stay away. On the other hand, Gildarts was scared. He was scared Lucy would be grossed out and think he's a pervert. She probably only saw him as a father figure. Plus, if he ruined things between himself and Lucy, he feared that he might ruin things between Cana and Lucy, too.

These thoughts made Gildarts want to drink. Fuck. He had cut back recently in support of Cana, but his mind was a mess and he needed... something to escape. If he wasn't so fucking infatuated with Lucy, he'd probably go to a bar and find a woman to bring back to the room and fuck her. But he couldn't. It would be too fucked up, in his mind, and he didn't want to fall back into old habits, didn't want to fall back into using sex and alcohol to deal with shit. Cornelia's death had messed him up and he clung to his vices afterward, but he tried to be better when he learned Cana was his kid. He wanted to be better. And, shit, it's taken several years but it's been worth it. He was physically and mentally so much better these days, and he was so scared of losing it all if Lucy rejected him.

Gildarts was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door and he jumped and got up to open it.

"Hey dad," Cana greeted, holding out a bag of food, "I got you dinner."

The man smiled gratefully, a bit shocked that he had been sitting and brooding for so long. Cana frowned at his silence and set the other bag of food down on the floor.

"What's wrong dad?"

Gildart fell back onto one of the armchairs and buried his face in his hands, "I just... I can't do it."

Cana knelt on the floor next to the chair and placed a hand on her dad's shoulder, "What can't you do?"

Gildarts pulled his hands away and looked at her with teary eyes, "I can't keep pretending like I don't love Lucy. But I don't know what I'd do if she rejects me. What if she doesn't want to see me again? What if she doesn't want to hang out with you anymore? I couldn't live with myself if I ruined things between my daughter and her best friend because of my selfish emotions."

Cana got up and hugged Gildarts, "Dad, I don't-"

"I don't think you have to worry," Lucy's voice piped up from the doorway.

Cana and Gildarts jumped, the latter mortified.

"I should've closed the door, shit," Cana gasped.

Gildarts felt his heart stop.

"I-," he started, but trailed off as Lucy walked up to him.

The blonde woman smiled tearily at him and cupped his face in her hands, "You don't have to worry about me rejecting you, Gildarts."

"You, I..." he said intelligently.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Lucy said guiltily, "I heard Cana come back and I came to get my food and I just happened to overhear. But I... I've been afraid, too. Afraid that you wouldn't want me."

Cana crept quietly out of the room as the two spoke.

"Lucy, don't be sorry," Gildarts said, smiling at her, "I guess the door being open was actually a good thing, huh?"

Lucy smiled at him again, "Yeah."

"Can I, erm, can I kiss you?" Gildarts asked clumsily.

Lucy responded by bending forward and planting her lips on his, hands moving to tangle in his long hair. They both found themselves smiling into the kiss and their teeth clacked together, causing them both to laugh a little.

"When we get back to Magnolia, might I have the honor of taking you on a date, Miss Heartfilia," Gildarts asked teasingly.

Lucy beamed at him, giggling, "Why, it would be my pleasure, Mr Clive."

* * *

**So... there you have it. Stay safe and healthy!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo, sorry for the shitty update schedule. Things have been stupidly chaotic globally and in my personal life. I finally felt emotionally ok enough to finish the story, so here is the final chapter. **

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

* * *

Gildarts felt giddy as he entered his home outside of Magnolia. He hadn't felt giddy like this in years, and the feeling was refreshing. To want someone and to have them want you back was a fucking fantastic feeling and Gildarts couldn't stop grinning as he got ready. He just worried his face might get stuck.

He took his time getting ready for his evening with Lucy, settling for a nicer button up shirt and black slacks instead of his usual tattered clothes. While he had cut his hair since the war with Alvarez, it was still long, falling just at his shoulders, and he decided to slick it back into a ponytail. A couple of the stray short pieces tickled his face, and he let it be. He had showered earlier, which made his hair a bit easier to tame, but it was harder to deal with when it got longer than his neck.

Before he realized it, 4pm arrived and Gildarts quickly grabbed his wallet and shoes before heading out to pick Lucy up from her apartment. As he walked, he thought about what might happen tonight. He wanted to make tonight amazing for the both of them, and he was ready to wine and dine Lucy til her heart's content. Of course, thoughts about tonight led Gildarts to some less than appropriate imaginings, and he shook his head to clear the thoughts. He wouldn't rush Lucy into anything, but he would be more than willing to go all the way as soon as she wanted.

Eventually, he approached Strawberry Street and his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Lucy. People saw Gildarts as a sexy, strong, domineering, ladies' man, but he was such a sap, honestly. The way he would dote on Cana and cry when he saw her after long missions was proof enough of that. Not to mention how he wanted to throw himself at Lucy's mercy and let her do with him as she pleased. He wanted to spoil her rotten and keep her close to him at all times. He was so whipped.

Soon enough, Gildarts reached the door to the apartment building Lucy lived in and he stepped inside, traversing up the stairs and stopping face to face with Lucy's door. He took a deep breath and reigned in his magic and knocked on her door. His heart beat rapidly as it opened almost as soon as he stopped knocking, and he grinned when he saw Lucy on the other side. She was wearing a simple, strapless cocktail dress that stopped mid thigh, her fabulous chest exposed (as per usual), and her hair pulled back in a braided bun with loose strands framing her face. Her makeup was minimal, just some mascara and shimmery lipgloss that Gildarts wanted to taste so bad.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hey," Lucy replied, blushing, "I need to grab a purse then I'm ready. Would you like to come in?"

Gildarts nodded, pushing away all his impure thought about being alone with Lucy in her apartment as he stepped inside.

"I'll just be a sec," Lucy assured, darting about to grab her keys, wallet, and purse.

Gildarts nodded again as he looked around Lucy's place, he'd never seen it before and he loved how very Lucy it was. It was very feminine and organized, with numerous book shelves dotting the walls. He knew Lucy loved to read, and that she'd even written her own book, but seeing her collection in person made him impressed. Her library ranged from nonfiction to fiction, ancient to contemporary, and Gildarts smirked when he noticed a few adult novels among the collection.

"I'm ready to go," Lucy said shyly, brining Gildarts's attention back to her.

He smiled at her and offered his elbow, "Shall we head out then, Princess?"

Lucy blushed and smiled, looping her arm through his, "Lead the way."

* * *

Lucy beamed when she saw where Gildarts was taking her.

"The new fondue place?" she exclaimed, looking up at Gildarts with starry eyes, "I've wanted to come here since it opened!"

The auburn haired man smiled down at her, "I know, that's why I chose it. Only the best for you, Princess."

Lucy yanked him down by his arm and pressed a kiss to his lips, pulling away with a smile.

"We should head inside," Gildarts said with a grin, "It's getting chilly."

Lucy nodded, also grinning, and let him pull her inside. The lighting was low and the music ambient, mostly obscured by the sounds of conversation and laughter, and delicious smells permeated the air, making Lucy's mouth water.

"Reservation under the name Clive," Gildarts said to the attendant at the front.

The woman smiled politely and nodded as she checked out a list of names, "Alright. If you could follow me, please."

The couple grinned at each other and followed the hostess to a secluded booth near the back of the restaurant, providing the couple with privacy on their date. It was a large u - shaped booth, and the couple scooted to the middle to sit next to each other. The hostess smiled at them and gave them menus before heading back to her station at the front of the restaurant.

"Have whatever you want, Princess," Gildarts urged, "It's on me."

Lucy blushed, but didn't fight it, knowing he made plenty of money from his high risk jobs, "Thank you."

They spent time quietly looking at the menu before placing them to the side and turning their attention back to each other.

"So," Gildarts drawled, "When was the last time you went out and had something fancy like this?"

Lucy blushed, "Not since my award ceremony for my book, and even then I hadn't done it since before Tartaros."

"Well, I wanna change that, Princess," Gildarts said, "I'll take you wherever you wanna go."

Lucy's blush deepened and she smiled shyly at the man next to her, "I'll go anywhere as long as it's with you."

Gildarts was about to reply, but was stopped when the waitress came back to take their orders. Lucy ordered the baguette and brie fondue platter and Gildarts ordered the sausage and gouda fondue platter. The couple both ordered red wine to accompany their food. The conversation shifted to more casual topics after the waitress left: the guild, missions, and plans for future dates. When the food came, the conversation died down to a comfortable quiet as they ate. Being in Fairy Tail, meals were usually chaotic and loud, so being able to sit and just enjoy each other's company was nice. They knew that the guild would have plenty of questions for them when they told them about being a couple, but Lucy and Gildarts didn't dwell on that.

After a delicious dinner, Gildarts grabbed one of Lucy's hands and pulled her along, leading her to a hill outside of town. The woman giggled as Gildarts sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"I figured you'd like to watch the stars," the man mumbled into her hair, "Tell me about the constellations."

Lucy's eyes twinkled as bright as said stars as she beamed up at him, "Of course."

* * *

It was late by the time Gildarts walked Lucy back to her apartment, and the giddiness from earlier had worn off, replaced by a satisfied calm.

"Goodnight kiss?" Lucy asked shyly when they had stopped in front of her building.

Gildarts smiled and bent down, meeting Lucy's lips with his own, his large hands holding her waist firmly. He was holding himself back, but caved when the blonde nipped his lower lip. With a groan, he kissed her with more fervor, tongue pushing against her lips. Lucy parted her mouth and acquiesced to him easily, letting out a breathy hum of pleasure at the feeling.

"Come inside with me?" she whispered as she pulled away.

Gildarts's hands tightened fractionally on her waist, "Do you know what you're asking for?" he asked huskily.

Lucy nodded and smirked at him, "I do, think you can deliver?"

Gildarts grinned and allowed her to pull him inside.

* * *

The next morning, he woke first, smiling at the small woman sleeping on his chest. He kissed the crown of her head and gently caressed her spine with his fingers.

"Mm," she mumbled groggily, "Morning, Gildarts."

"Mornin', Princess," he greeted gently, hands shifting down to grip her hips, "What's the plan for today?"

Lucy smirked cheekily and sat up, straddling his abs as her hands smoothed his pecs.

"I was thinking we could stay right here," she purred.

Gildarts grinned and leaned up to kiss her, "Sounds perfect."

* * *

**Hope yall enjoyed! Stay safe and healthy. **

**\- Rogue**


End file.
